Pandora
Opis Pandora to suczka rasy Goldador. Niestety urodziła się ślepa. W Psim Patrolu nie ma zawodu, ale opiekuje się szczeniakami. Sunia zakochała się w Eryku i są parą. Wygląd Sunia ma kremowe futerko z jaśniejszą klatką piersiową i podbrzuszem. Jej grzywka oraz ,,skarpeta" na prawej łapie są rude. Jej oczy są niebieskie, i są ,,zamglone". Charakter Suczka poprzez wadę jest cicha, delikatna, wytonowana i spokojna. Woli wiedzieć w co może się wpakować. Lubi zabawę, lecz tak by było bezpiecznie. Nie jest ani chłopczycą w 100 % ani w 100 % kobieca. Gdy ma okazję lubi pograć w piłkę, pobrudzić się, jak i po pielęgnować futro. Jednak stara cieszyć się z tego co ma i z życia. Lubi być szczera, oraz gdy ktoś jest taki w stosunku do niej. Łatwo ją wystraszyć. Jednak mimo to kocha pomagać i śmiać się. Może być bardzo cierpliwa. Podczas gorszych dni popada w stan depresyjny i często uważa siebie, za nic nie wartą sunię, lub jak komuś się uda zdenerwować, ją czego później bardzo żałuje. Kocha szczeniaki! Taka jest dla Psiego Patrolu oraz ich przyjaciół. Wrogów woli unikać, a jeżeli już jest konfrontacja to woli stać z boku, gdy poczuje się zagrożona może nawet warknąć. Jednak po uszy jest zakochana w Eryku. Uważa go za wspaniałego psa, i zawsze mówi o nim w super- latywach. To on pomógł jej widzieć, dlatego sunia o nim nie powie ani jednego złego słowa. Przy nim jest bardzo spokojna, odprężona, czuła. Jednak to jej nieśmiałość czasem ją przyblokuje przy nim. Umiejętności Sunia ponieważ nie widzi. Ma wyostrzony słuch, zmysł powonienia jak i dotyk. Może słyszeć lepiej od zwykłego psa i czuć. Jednak także dobrze gra w gry planszowe. A jej specjalnością są kalambury i szachy. Ma bardzo dobre podejście do szczeniaków. Rodzina * Rodzice- nie pamięta. * Mikayla - siostra. * Eryk- chłopak. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Melissa Rauch * Wersja polska- Dominika Kluźniak Biografia Suczka urodziła się wraz ze swoją siostrą w Paryżu. Jednak pani ich rodziców nie mogła utrzymać czterech psów, gdyż prowadziła hotel. Oddała ich do schroniska, gdzie przez pierwsze tygodnie otaczano je ogromną opieką. Gdy otworzyły oczy. Suczka nie widziała nic. Tak po prostu. Lekarze z schroniska byli smutni, i tym bardziej otaczano ją opieką. W ciężkich chwilach pomagała jej siostra. Jednak pewnego dnia Mikayla postanowiła uciec! Pandora nie chciała, ale Mikayla zabrała tak czy siak ją ze sobą. Dorastały na ulicach Paryża. Gdy miały piętnaście lat, młodziutkie suczki zauważyły grupę psów, na którą wpadły. Byli to Misty, Leaf, Vitari, Lea, Dilara, Patty i Xander. Chętnie razem z nimi poszła. Do było jej pierwsze spotkanie z Psim Patrolem. Pod konie wyjazdu, postanowiła, że z nimi pojedzie. Lubi # Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi, Psim Patrolem i Erykiem. # Opiekować się szczeniakami. # Spokój. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Wyjazdy. # Pory roku. # Plaże. # Lasy. # Wycieczki. # Kurczaka. # Spaghetti. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Oszukiwania. # Zła. # Poniżania. # Swojej wady. # Strasznych rzeczy. # Kłótni. # Halloween. # Strasznych rzeczy. Hobby # Kalambury. # Szachy. # Opieka nad szczeniętami Strach # Burze. # Tornada. # Ciemność. # Halloween. # Zostanie samą. # Odtrącenie. # Duchy. # Strata Psiego Patrolu i Eryka. Ciekawostki # Ma 55, 8 cm wzrostu. # Jest Goldadorką. # Niestety urodziła się ślepa. # Ma wiele fobii. # W Psim Patrolu nie ma zawodu, ale opiekuje się szczeniętami. # Jej przypinka jest w kształcie misia. # Sama ma misia z dzieciństwa o imieniu ,,Lua". # Eryk stara się wynaleźć dla niej specjalne soczewki, dzięki którym mogłaby widzieć. # Na początku wszyscy myśleli, że jej ,,zamglone" oczy przejdą, jednak po czasie zorientowali się, że urodziła się ślepa. # Jest zakochana po uszy w Eryku! I są parą. # Bardzo boi się ciemności i Halloween. # W bazie podczas Halloween zostaje zawsze z Uno i Crus. # Suczka boi się też duchów i burz. # Jest młodszą siostrą Mikayli. # Może tylko rozróżniać jasność od ciemności. # Ona i Akea to BFF. Galera Pandory Pandora.PNG PandoraByShiraz (2).png|AWW! Przecudowna Pandora! Kocham! ���� ❤️❤️❣️Arcyś ❤️❤️❣️Narysowana przez Shiraz Eryk and Pandora by Toy.png|OMD! Arcydzieło ���� ❤️❤️❣️ Kocham <3 Te pastelowe kolorki wszystko ���� ❤️❤️❣️By Toy Eryk and Pandora by Wafel.PNG|OMG! OMD! ARCYCUDOWNIE ARCYPIĘKNE ARCYDZIEŁO ���� ❤️❤️❣️ ❤️❤️❣️ Kocham wszystko! ❤️ To tło, postaci, cieniowanie ❣️ Serdeczne dzięki <3 Narysowane przez Wafel <33 Eryk X Pandora Valentines Day Special 2020.PNG|Z okazji Walentynek 2020 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Samiczki Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Średnie psy Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Goldador Kategoria:Goldadory Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Pomocnik Psiego patrolu Kategoria:Przyjaciel Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ślepy piesek Kategoria:Ślepa suczki Kategoria:Ślepe pieski Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Zakochane Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Suczka w związku